Cyrus (anime)
Cyrus is a character appearing in the Diamond and Pearl series, who was the leader of Team Galactic. Appearance Cyrus is always dressed in his gray Team Galactic uniform. He has spiked light blue hair and very defined facial features. He is rarely seen without a dark, brooding expression on his face. The uniform he wears bears a Team Galactic logo pinned to his vest on his left upper breast. The uniform itself consists of a long sleeve black shirt with a gray vest over it, long black pants designed in a similar fashion to the shirt sleeves, and gray shoes. Personality Cyrus is completely emotionless, keeping his emotions restrained and barely showing any anger at all. He is also manipulative and displays the traits of a sociopath or a psychopath. Cyrus is one of the most ruthless and cruel villains to have ever appeared in the Pokemon anime. He has little or no regard for human life, regarding everyone and everything as a nuisance of some sort and sees emotions as weaknesses. When his new world was being created, Cyrus even turned against his Team Galatic followers and minions, stating that they would poison his new world, showing that he had probably never cared for them and had also seen them as being nothing more than a means to an end. Biography Cyrus first appeared in DP096: Losing Its Lustrous! visiting the Celestic Town Historical Research Center after having already stolen the Adamant Orb from its Eterna City police escort but Cyrus simply posed as a wealthy businessman. He later discovered that Ash and Dawn had both seen Azelf and Mesprit with Cyrus suggesting that they all look at the Lustrous Orb. As Team Galactic invaded the area, Ash and his friends attempted to move the orb to safety, but it was later stolen by Team Rocket which happened in DP097: Double Team Turnover!. When they threatened to destroy it, Cyrus snapped at them for trying to destroy one of the sacred orbs linked to the Legendary Pokemon of time and space, Dialga and Palkia. Team Galatic subsequently recovered the orb and brought it to their headquarters along with the Adamant Orb and Spear Key. It was then revealed that Cyrus was the boss and also the overall leader of Team Galactic. In DP111: Saving the World from Ruins!, Cyrus led the invasion of Iron Island albeit from behind the scenes. When the machine scanning the island and also causing the Steel Pokemon there to go crazy was destroyed by the efforts of Ash and Brock as well as their Pokemon, Cyrus stated that the operation be cancelled and gave orders to destroy the island with explosives that the grunts had placed all over the ruins. As Team Galactic got to safety, they attempted to blow the island up but failed thanks to Riley (anime) and his Lucario who used Aura to stop the bombs from going off. Cyrus later regarded the failure of the mission as nothing more than a simple setback. As time went on, Cyrus sent his Commanders to retrieve the last pieces of the Red Chain from the Fuego Ironworks, leaving behind a trap to take out the International Police's databanks so they would not interfere in his master plan. With the International Police no longer a threat, Cyrus assigns Hunter J to begin the capture of the Lake Trio, going to Lake Valor with Saturn to lure out Azelf, which in turn would summon Mesprit and Uxie to assist Azelf. Though the Lake Trio are captured, Mesprit and Uxie's Future Sight takes out J's aircraft, which crashes and sinks into Lake Valor, before exploding underwater, killing J, her Pokemon, and her henchmen. Despite J' demise, Cyrus has the Commanders return to headquarters with the Lake Trio to begin the next phase of the Red Chain Project. However, as the Lake Trio start to be enslaved, they summon Ash, Dawn, and Brock to their aid, teleporting them right to Team Galactic Headquarters, where Cyrus reveals his true identity as Team Galactic's leader to Ash and his friends, only to then watch as Ash and his friends attempt to free the Lake Trio while Brock's Croagunk attempts to attack his rival in Saturn's Toxicroak. However, in the end, Cyrus leaves the capture of Ash and his friends to Saturn and his fellow Commanders. With Ash and his friends their hostages, Cyrus heads to Mount Coronet to access the Spear Pillar and begin the process of capturing Dialga and Palkia to create a new world for Team Galactic, using a piece of the Red Chain attached to a glove he wears on one hand. However, thanks to the intervention of Sinnoh Pokemon League Champion Cynthia, who freed Ash and his friends, the Lake Trio, along with the Legendary Pokemon of Time and Space, are freed of the Red Chain, but Cyrus, obsessed with a new world all to his own, bars his Commanders from following him, fearing they will corrupt it, and as the wormhole closes, Cyrus steps through, being lost along with his new world as Dialga and Palkia attack and destroy it in their rage after being freed from the Red Chain. With Cyrus gone, and their Commanders arrested by the International Police, Team Galactic is disbanded and ceases to exist. Pokémon Unofffical Voice actors *'Spanish': Dafnis Fernandez *'Hebrew': Gadi Levy Trivia *Cyrus is the first villainous team leader to die onscreen. See also *Cyrus (Adventures) *Cyrus (DPA) *Cyrus (Generations) Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Team Galactic Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased